Cute Little Boy
by pigfaaarts
Summary: Apa yang kita katakan adalah doa. Percayalah karena Kim Jaejoong telah membuktikannya/ONESHOOT! YUNJAE FIC! WARN: Shounen-ai, abal, typos! RnR please, gomawo :*


**Cute Little Boy**

**Genre:** Humor, Romance, and Fantasy^^

**Pair:** YunJaeYun (?) ; slight Yoosu.

**Warning:** AU, soft shounen-ai, typos, gaje, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Mereka milik Tuhan, terkecuali Jung Yunho, dia milikku :D *dibakar Jaemma*

**Well, DLDR ! Other, enjoy please~**

* * *

><p>"Yunnie~" panggil seorang namja cantik pada makhluk tampan di depannya.<p>

"Yun~" lagi, ia memanggil.

"Yunho-yah!"

Yang tadi memanggil langsung kesal lantaran tidak dibalas juga. Jadilah Jaejoong, pihak yang memanggil tadi, menaikkan nadanya satu oktaf.

Yang dipanggil, Yunho, segera mengakhiri acara baca bukunya.

"Waeyo, Jae?" jawabnya terkesan santai. Jaejoong menghela napas dan melanjutkan bicara, "Aku penasaran..."

"Penasaran apa? Tanyalah padaku, aku yakin aku bisa menjawabnya.." jawab Yunho percaya diri. Ya, tapi memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, Yunho memang pintar, kelewat jenius malah...

"Aku penasaran... Waktu kecil kau ini seperti apa yaa? Apakah benar-benar nakal dan cerewet seperti yang dikatakan teman-teman atau pendiam dan menyebalkan seperti sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong membuat Yunho yang sebenarnya berstatus sebagai namja-chingu-nya menatap Jaejoong heran.

"Hah? Kenapa kau mau tahu tentang itu, Jae?"

"Haha... Tidak, hanya saja,aku penasaran... Kuharap aku bisa melihatmu saat kau berumur 4 tahun, pasti sangat lucu..." gumam Jaejoong yang kebetulan kalimat terakhirnya tak terdengar Yunho karena namja berkepala kecil itu keburu beranjak dan mengambil minum di kulkas.

"Kau ini, penasaran sama hal begituan, Jae dan sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang, sebentar lagi hujan dan besok ada tes fisika... Kau tahu kan yang nilainya jelek akan diapakan oleh SooMan-songsaenim?" suruh Yunho tanpa bermaksud mengusir Jaejoong. Tapi karena faktor perasaan _sensitive_ Jaejoong, ia menganggapnya sebagai usiran dari Yunho.

"Huh! Kau selalu saja mengusirku! Padahal aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu... Arraseo! Aku pergi!" ucap Jaejoong sambil melangkah keluar pintu dan menutupnya dengan dibanting. Yunho menghela napas, ia harus minta maaf di kampus besok, pikirnya.

**Jaejoong POV**

Dasar! Jung Yunho pabbo! Ia itu selalu saja mengganggu rasa nyamanku saat berada bersamanya! Dia itu menyebalkan—eh? Langkahku mendadak terhenti lantaran melihat seekor kucing kecil terbaring tak berdaya di pinggir jalan.

Aku mendekati kucing itu, menggunjang tubuhnya berharap ia akan bangun. Apa makhluk kecil ini mati? Haaah~ sebaiknya kubawa pulang, karena sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada hujan deras...

"Aku pulang..." ucapku sesampainya di apartemenku. Haha, kalau dipikir-pikir, aku ini sinting juga ya? Aku kan tinggal sendiri di sini...Aku kemudian membuka sepatu dan jaketku setelah sebelumnya menaruh kucing kecil yang kutemukan tadi di lantai perlahan.

"Lucu sekali kau..." gumamku pada kucing itu. Pabbo! Seharusnya aku menghangatkannya bukan? Dasar...

Aku pun membawa kucing itu ke kamarku dan mencari handuk kecil yang cukup hangat untuk menghangatkan badannya. Setelah dibungkus oleh handuk, perlahan tubuh kecilnya menggeliat kemudian di detik berikutnya, kucing itu benar-benar bangun dan mengeong pelan...

Aigooo~ lucunya~ Aku pun menggendong-gendongnya dan mulai bercerita, "Kau tahu, aku ini punya seorang namja-chingu yang pendiam, malah terkesan acuh... Yah~ tapi aku suka sikapnya itu karena terkadang, diam-diam ia memperhatikanku dan sering mengkhawatirkan aku yang ceroboh... Hm, tapi! Tapi tetap saja... Aku ingin melihat sisi lucunya... Seperti saat ia masih berumur 4 atau 5 tahun... Sepertinya lucu sekali, sepertimu..Hahaha..."

Fine! Kalian sebut aku gila, tapi aku memang butuh teman curhat, karena semenjak Junsu, adikku sendiri, 'diculik' oleh si Jidat Lebar Yoochun, aku jadi tidak punya orang yang bisa diajak curhat. Bertemu di kampus? Tidak mungkin, dia itu masih siswa SMA! Orang tua? Mereka kerja di Inggris! Haah~

"Meong~"

Seperti mengerti kata-kataku, ia mengeong tiba-tiba. Lucu, ahaha... Sudahlah, aku harus belajar, mandi lalu tidur... Dan, tidak lupa memberi makan kucing ini. Sepertinya ia kelaparan...

"Hey, ayo kita ke dapur, aku punya makanan untukmu! Tapi setelah itu jangan ganggu aku, aku mau belajar, oke?" ujarku seperti orang gila. Biarlah, gila-gila toh yang penting aku tampan dan... yeah, seperti kata Yunnie-ku, manis... =,="

**JAEJOONG POV END**

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong terbangun di kamarnya seorang diri. Memang dia bersama orang lain sebelumnya? Tentu, tepatnya makhluk lain, yaitu kucing kecil yang kemarin ia selamatkan. Namun sekarang kucing itu sudah pergi entah kemana.<p>

'_Hah~ aku merasa kehilangan~_' batin Jaejoong putus asa setelah mencari kucingnya ke seluruh ruangan namun tetap tidak ada. '_Sudahlah, lebih baik cepat-cepat ke kampus..._'

Ia pun bergegas ke kampus dan memutuskan sarapan di kantin saja nanti.

_****Holy Orion University****_

Jaejoong sampai di kampus cukup pagi karena bel masuk baru akan bunyi setengah jam lagi. Namun, sepagi-paginya Jaejoong datang, pasti Yunho sudah datang lebih dulu dan selalu ditemukan sedang membaca buku di halaman kampus sendirian.

Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman kampus, tujuannya mau mengajak Yunho sarapan bersama. Namun, sesampainya di tempat tujuan, ia tidak mendapati Yunho duduk di _bench_ tempatnya biasa.

"Ini aneh..." gumam Jaejoong heran.

"Jaejoong-oppa!" tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya. Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati yeoja centil dari jurusan ekonomi, Go Ara. Jujur, Jaejoong paling malas menghadapi yeoja ini. Mengapa? Karena yeoja ini adalah salah satu penggemar Jung Yunho, pacarnya, kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hm, ada apa Ara-ah?" tanya Jaejoong setengah hati meladeni Ara.

"Yunho-oppa di mana? Biasanya ada di sini bukan?" tanya Ara balik. Jaejoong sudah menebak sebelumnya kalau makhluk satu ini pasti menanyakan Yunho-nya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Ada urusan apa kau mencari Yunho?"

"Aku mau bertanya tentang penyakitku..." ujarnya. Jaejoong tertawa di dalam hatinya. Mati saja sekalian, batin Jaejoong. Kejam =,="

"Memang kau mengidap penyakit apa Ara-ah?" '_Cepat mati yah..._'

"Makanya, aku akan bertanya pada Yunho-oppa tentang penyakit jantungku yang selalu berdegup cepat ketika berdekatan dengannya sekaligus meminta obat dengan cara memintanya menjadi pacarku~" jawab Ara genit.

'_Hiieee? Enak saja! Yunho itu milikku, yeoja pabbo! Kukira... penyakitmu penyakit parah, jadi bisa cepat-cepat mati bukan?_' batin Jaejoong jijik.

"Ahaha, kalau itu aku bisa memberitahu jawabannya, Ara-ah..." ucap Jaejoong. "Jauhi saja Jung Yunho dan degupan jantungmu akan hilang. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot meminta 'obat' seperti itu..." lanjut Jaejoong (pura-pura) tersenyum.

"Sekarang kembali ke habitatmu. Akan aku sampaikan, 'Go Ara terkena penyakit parah' pada Yunho..." usir Jaejoong (pura-pura) sopan sambil meninggalkan Ara, tak mempedulikan yeoja itu menggerutu tidak jelas...

* * *

><p>Okay, sekarang Jaejoong mulai khawatir. Jam kuliah sudah selesai, namun ia belum melihat sosok kekasihnya yang tampan bak artis yang sedang naik daun bernama U-Know itu.<p>

'_Yunho-yah~ Kau di mana?_' batinnya. '_Okay! Aku akan ke apartemennya sekarang!_' putusnya kemudian.

'DRRRT...DRRT'

Handphone Jaejoong pun bergetar. Ada yang mengiriminya pesan singkat ternyata.

_**From: **__Wide Forehead Yoochun-ie_

_**Messages:**__ "Jae-hyung, kita makan bertiga bersama Su-ie di Tohoshinki Cafe dekat pertigaan yuk? Ayolah hyung~ Tak ada penolakkan! Ne?"_

"Dasar, seenaknya saja. Baiklah deh~" gumam Jaejoong. Senang sekali bergumam orang ini...

_****Tohoshinki Cafe****_

"Chun~ Itu Jae-hyung! Jae-hyung~" teriak Junsu, adik Jaejoong, saat melihat hyungnya memasukki cafe.

"Su-iee~ Bogoshipo yo~" Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu dan segera memeluk adiknya itu erat.

"Nado bogoshipo, hyung!" Keduanya pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi ada acara apa ini? Mendadak sekali ketemuannya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa sih hyung. Su-ie hanya rindu padamu..." jawab Yoochun karena Junsu sibuk memanggil _waiter_ di situ. Jaejoong hanya meng-oh-kan jawaban Yoochun.

"Hyung! Kau mau pesan apa? Kalau aku _Strawberry Ice Cream _dengan waffel~" lengking Junsu.

"Aku jus apel saja..."

"Kalau aku _Banana Split_..."

"Sudah? Adakah tambahannya?" tanya _waiter_ tadi sesudah mencatat semua pesanan tadi.

Hm.. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong jadi teringat Yunho. Yunho sangat suka _takoyaki _bukan, pikirnya. Dan Yunho pernah bilang bahwa _takoyaki_ terenak di Seoul ya di Tohoshinki Cafe.

"Ah! Satu lagi! Aku pesan 1 porsi medium _takoyaki_! Tapi dibungkus saja!"

"Oh, ne... Baiklah..." _waiter_ itu pun meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hyung. Ini semua Chunnie yang akan bayar lho~" ucap Junsu tiba-tiba. Yoochun menatap Junsu horror.

"Mwo— Aww!" ucapan Yoochun terpotong karena Junsu mencubit tangan Yoochun keras.

"Jae-hyung sudah datang ke sini dengan sukarela! Jangan mengecewakannya!" bisik Junsu.

"Hey, ada apa?" sela Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"E-eh? Ani yo, hyung! Hehehe..." cengir Junsu.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi benar Yoochun yang akan bayar...?"

"N-ne hyung... *gulp* A-aku yang bayar..." ucap Yoochun pasrah. Daripada pulang-pulang dimarahi Junsu... Yah meski akhirnya Junsu pasti minta maaf, tetap saja seram. Minggu lalu Yoochun makan di kantin bersama seorang yeoja bernama Sulli. Alhasil, laptopnya melayang karena amukan Junsu... =,="

"Ah, gomawo, Yoochun-ah..." ucap Jaejoong.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Dengan lahap, mereka menghabiskan makanannya. Yah, Yoochun juga sepertinya sudah , cuma 4 jenis makanan dan dia bisa merayu kasirnya agar diberi diskon. Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan Junsu saja...

"Ah, aku duluan, Chunnie-ah, Su-ie... Aku mau ketempat Yunho dulu..." pamit Jaejoong setelah menghabiskan jus apelnya yang ternyata dipinggirnya juga ditaruh buah apel asli, bonus...

"Ya~ hyung! Sebentar sekali, sih. Huh~ Ya sudah, sampai ketemu lagi hyung!" gerutu Junsu.

"Ne! Dan Chunnie-ah, gomawo traktirnya!" Setelah berkata begitu, Jaejoong pun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan YooSu couple itu.

"Haha! Gitu dong Chun! Gomawo nee~eu kyang kyang~" tawa Junsu sambil memeluk Yoochun. Yah, benar, tidak ada salahnya, lumayan dapat peluk gratis pula, pikir Yoochun.

Sedangkan di sisi Jaejoong, ia berlari menuju apartemen Yunho yang tak jauh dari situ.

'Tok..tok..tok...'

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu apartemen Yunho sesampainya di depan pintu. Tak ada jawaban.

"Yun! Ini aku Jaejoong!" katanya. "Kau di dalam?"

Tak ada respon. '_Apa Yunho sedang pergi? Tidak mungkin, ia pasti mengabariku..._' batinnya heran.

Akhirnya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk masuk saja karena pintuny tidak dikunci.

'Cklek'

'Bruk'

Jaejoong, saat melihat apartemen Yunho, langsung menjatuhkan _takoyaki_ yang tadi dibelinya.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Apa yang terjadi di sini?" teriak Jaejoong kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Ruangan yang sebelumnya tertata rapi dan bersih, sekarang telah berubah menjadi kapal pecah. Ia mengambil kembali _takoyaki_ yang ia jatuhkan dan masuk ke dalam setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu itu.

Ia serasa berjalan di antara ranjau-ranjau akibat makanan-makanan tumpah dan baju yang bertebaran di mana-mana itu.

'_Aigooo... Aku tidak salah masuk ruangan 'kan?_' batinnya. Tapi ia yakin karena ia sudah hafal letak kamar Yunho.

"Yun! Yun! Apa kau—" seketika ia tercekat saat melewati sofa.

"Ne? Siapa bocah ini? Dan apa itu?" pekik Jaejoong kaget melihat seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia 4-5 tahun tidur di sofa dengan, yaaah... celana dalam orang dewasa di kepalanya.

'_Masa adik Yunho? Setahuku adiknya itu perempuan dan sudah SMA... Tapi... Kok mirip Yunho ya?_' batin Jaejoong heran.

"Hey, bocah... Bangun! Jangan tidur di sini.." Jaejoong mengguncang pelan tubuh kecil itu.

"Eungh..." Perlahan anak itu membuka matanya dan berusaha duduk sambil menyingkirkan celana dalam yang bertengger di kepalanya tadi.

'_Aigooo~~ Lucu sekali ternyata! Tapi dia ini siapa? Dan kenapa memakai baju Yunho? Mana kebesaran banget lagi... Dasar payah, mengurus anak kecil saja separah ini..._' batin Jaejoong melihat tampilan anak ini. Celananya dinaikkan sampai seperut dan untuk menahannya, ia menggunakan tali. Sedangkan bajunya, ia masukkan kedalam celana dan atasnya dibiarkan kelonggaran, sungguh...jenius...

"Eh? Noona capa?" teriak anak itu kaget saat melihat Jaejoong.

"Ya! Aku bukan noona, aku hyung!" jawab Jaejoong tidak suka.

"Ne, ne, hyung! Hyung capa! Kenapa bica ada di cini?" tanyanya menginterogasi.

"Aaah~ Aku ini pacar Jung Yunho! Kau pasti tahu siapa dia bukan?" jawab Jaejoong bangga.

"Eeeeeeeeh? Pacal Yunnie? Yunnie tuh masih kecil! Hyung itu pabbo atau apa siih? Maca pacalku cudah becal cekali!" teriak anak itu kaget. Jaejoong tercekat. '_Hah? Dia? JUNG YUNHO? Bu-bukankah Yunnie sudah berumur 19 tahun?_'

"HE? Kau ini ada-ada saja! Makhluk bernama Jung Yunho itu sudah berumur 19 tahun! Sedangkan kau masih berusia 4 atau 5 tahun! Sekarang beritahu hyung, di mana Yunnie-ku!" bantah Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Hyung itu kelas kepala cekali! Aku cudah bilang, aku Jung Yunho~ Dan umulku 4 tahun! Bukan 5! 5 itu tanggal 6 Febuali tahun depan!" jawab anak itu terlihat jujur (dan dewasa *?*). Mau bagaimana pun, anak kecil tidak akan berbohong, bukan...? '_Hah? Yunho? Benar-benar jadi anak kecil usia 4 tahun? J-jangan-jangan... Kata-kataku yang kemarin itu benar-benar jadi nyata! OMG Sun!_'

"Kau yakin? Kau Jung Yunho?"

"Yakin! Celatus pelcen!"

'_Aku harus memberi beberapa pertanyaan... Hmm... Sebentar! Oh! Aku tahu!_'

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Tapi aku punya pertanyaan untukmu! Makanan favoritmu apa? Dan dimana tempat paling enak untuk membelinya?"

"Yunnie cuka takiyoku! Umma paling seling membelikanku takiyoku di Tohokichin Cafe!" jawabnya inosen tanpa peduli sebenarnya ia telah membalik-balikkan namanya menjadi lebih buruk.

"_Takoyaki_, Yun... Dan nama cafenya bukan Tohokichin! Tapi Tohoshinki!" ralat Jaejoong.

"Iya itu! Uuung, namanya cucah..!" gumam Yunho kecil tak suka.

"_It's okay_! Sekarang yang paling penting dan hanya diketahui kau dan aku! Apa kau takut pada perempuan?Jika benar, ceritakan pengalaman yang membuatmu takut pada mereka!"

"Eeeh? Hyung tau dalimana? Hyung mata-mata ya? Huaa! Aku takut umma~~!" tiba-tiba Yunho kecil menangis ketakutan. Jaejoong kelabakan.

"Eh, tidak! Bukan, aku bukan mata-mata! Uh, mi-mianhae, Yun..." Jaejoong menenangkan Yunho kecil dengan cara memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Oke, oke... Kita ganti pertanyaannya, ne? Tapi kau tenang dulu!" titah Jaejoong.

"Uung... B-baiklah! Ayo main lagi!" jawabnya sembari mengelap air matanya dan bersemangat kembali.

"Hm... Apa kau punya pengalaman buruk akibat kecerobohanmu?"

"PUNYA! Hyung lihat bekas luka di lehelku? Itu akibat teljatuh dan lehelku kena benda tajam! Cakit lho hyung! Tapi cudah tak apa-apa!" ceritanya antusias. Sekarang Jaejoong yakin anak ini benar-benar Yunho karena semuanya serupa dengan apa yang dialami dan disukai Yunnie-nya.

"Gya~ Kau benar-benar Yunnie!" teriak Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho kecil. Yunho menepuk-nepuk kepala Jaejoong.

"Aku 'kan cudah bilang! Hehehe!" anak itu tertawa. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Oh iya, aku bawa sesuatu untuk Yunnie!" Jaejoong teringat pada _takoyaki_ yang dibelinya, well, dibeli Yoochun.

"Mwo? Apa itu hyung?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Ta-daaa! _Takoyaki _dari Tohoshinki Cafe, kesukaan Yunnie!" pamer Jaejoong sambil memberikan bungkusan tersebut pada Yunho.

"Waaaa~ Gomawo Hyung!"

Yunho kecil pun memakan _takoyaki_ yang Jaejoong berikan dengan lahap. Jaejoong yang melihatnya tertawa kecil.

"Kenophoa hyungh toaltawa?" tanya Yunho dengan mulut penuh _takoyaki_.

"Tidak apa! Hey hey, jangan bicara selagi makan, kau bisa tersedak, Yun..." nasihat Jaejoong sudah seperti umma-umma. Yunho kecil hanya nyengir, menunjukkan deretan gigi gingsulnya. Jaejoong hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat itu semua.

"Hoabish!" teriak Yunho yang mulutnya masih dipenuhi makanan. Ia pun menaruh sampahnya di lantai dan beranjak turun dari sofa menuju dapur. Jaejoong menggeleng. Jorok sekali anak ini, pikirnya.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho kecil ke dapur yang ternyata sedang mengambil susu di kulkas dan hendak menuangkannya ke gelas besar.

"Hey, hey! Biar aku bantu sini! Kalau gelasnya jatuh kau bisa terluka, Yun..." cegah Jaejoong yang sudah punya perasaan kalau Yunho kecil yang melakukannya, pasti gelasnya akan pecah, susunya tumpah, Yunnie terluka, dan akan menangis. Haha, ia hanya tidak tega melihat anak kecil menangis...

"Oh.. Gomawo, Hyung!" teriaknya semangat. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan mulai menuangkan susunya ke gelas besar itu. Merasa sebal karena tidak direspon, Yunho melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya, katanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, nama hyung capa?"

"Nama hyung Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong... Tapi khusus untuk Yunnie, kau boleh panggil aku Joongie-hyung..." jawab Jaejoong tersenyum. Yunho mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah selesai menuangkan susu ke gelas besar tersebut, Jaejoong memberikan gelasnya pada Yunho pelan-pelan.

'Gluk...gluk...gluk...gluk...gluk...'

"Ah! Hmmm... cudah habis cetengahnya! Cekaligus lho, hyung! Lekol balu nih!" ujar Yunho kecil bangga karena telah menghabiskan setengah gelas susu dalam sekali minum.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Haha, Yunnie hebat ya?" puji Jaejoong. Yunho hanya nyengir dengan bekas susu diatas bibirnya. Membuat mulut berbentuk hati itu makin imut...

Yunho pun melanjutkan minum susunya dan langsung habis seketika, hebat sekali anak ini...

"Liat! Habis, hyung!" bangga anak itu sambil menunjukkan gelas kosongnya. Ia pun memberikan gelas kosong tadi pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, maklumlah... anak kecil, pikirnya.

"Hm, Yun, lihat, ada kumis putih di atas bibirmu..." Jaejoong memberitahu Yunho yang langsung lari ke kamarnya mencari kaca. Jaejoong pun menyusul Yunho dan terkejut dengan kamar yang benar-benar sudah hancur itu.

"Woaah! Hyung benel!" teriak Yunho kaget. Jaejoong pun menjongkokkan diri dan berniat mau membersihkan kumis putih yang sebenarnya adalah bekas susu yang tadi diminum Yunho dengan tangannya. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah ide jahil terlintas di otaknya. '_Akan lebih baik jika kubersihkan dengan mulutku..._' pikir Jaejoong jahil. Yah, lagipula selama ini selalu Yunho yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi sekarang, haha, kesempatan Jaejoong!

"Sini, hyung bersihin..." ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik Yunho ke pangkuannya dan membersihkan bekas susu tadi dengan lidahnya. Yunho kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam menikmati jilatan di atas bibirnya itu.

"Sudah!" ucap Jaejoong setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Oh, gomawo, Joongie-hyung!" jawabnya tersenyum. Jaejoong membalas tersenyum kemudian membalas lagi, "Ne, cheonmaneyo, Yun~ Sekarang! Kita bersihkan ruagan ini, yuk? Lihat, benar-benar berantakan ne?"

"Malas hyung~" rengek Yunho tak suka.

"Ani! Ayo! Akan hyung buktiin kalau bersih-bersih itu menyenangkan!" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Menyenangkan kata hyung? Oke~ ayo belcih-belcih!" Yunho kecil yang mendengar kata menyenangkan langsung semangat. Jaejoong tersenyum bangga, mudahnya mengontrol anak kecil...

* * *

><p>"Fuah! Beres!" seru Jaejoong saat sudah selesai membereskan dapur, ruangan terakhir yang mereka bereskan.<p>

"Aku juga beles dengan tugasku, hyung!" seru Yunho yang sudah selesai memasuk-masukkan sampah ke tempat sampah. "Lelah!" lanjutnya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat Yunho. Padahal selama bersih-besih yang memerlukan waktu 2 jam tadi, Jaejoonglah yang justru banyak mengerjakan pekerjaan berat. Tapi tak apalah, daripada kasihan Yunnie-nya dibuat lelah.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mandi berdua?" tawar Jaejoong. Yunho kecil terlihat berpikir, lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Tapi Yunnie ingin mandi dengan bebek!"

"Ah~ Tidak perlu bebek, 'kan ada hyung!"

"Hmm... baiklah!"

Yunho pun berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya sendiri. Tanpa menutupnya lagi, Yunho langsung saja membuka talinya dan dengan spontan celana—dan dalaman—yang dipakainya langsung merosot.

"Yun! Yun! Tunggu! Hyung 'kan belum siapkan air hangatnya, kau ini bagaimana?" cegah Jaejoong dengan pipi merona merah.

"Oh iya, yah! Yunnie lupa! Tapi Yunnie malas pakai celana lagi!" keluh Yunho yang sudah melepaskan celana—dan dalaman.

"Ne, ne! Tapi Yunnie duduk dulu di sofa, jangan kemana-mana!" titahnya sedikit—gugup. '_Ya Tuhan, anak kecil memang sangat polos..._' batinnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menyalakan air panas dan dingin sekaligus.

Ia pun mematikan airnya saat _bathub_ sudah cukup penuh. Setelahnya ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan memanggil Yunho yang langsung lari ke arah kamar mandi. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung membuka bajunya sehingga sekarang tubuh kecil Yunho tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Jaejoong hanya menepuk jidatnya dan menggelengkan kepala dengan pipi merona.

"Hyung! Cepat macuk cini!" ajak Yunho kecil dengan polosnya saat sudah berada di dalam _bathub_. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil perlahan membuka kancing bajunya. Tahap baju selesai, ia berpindah ke celana _jeans_ nya. Perlahan ia menurunkan celananya itu, menampilkan pahanya yang putih dan ramping.

Dan akhirnya sampai juga pada tahap terakhir, yaitu... Celana dalamnya. Jujur ia sangat gugup saat harus membuka celana dalamnya di depan Yunho, meskipun Yunho kecil sekalipun.

"Hyung ngapain cih? Buka celana dalam aja kok lama? Mau dibukain ama Yunnie, hyung?" tawarnya dengan tampang _innocent_. Kalau yang berkata begitu Yunho dewasa, mungkin Jaejoong sudah mengatainya mesum atau sebagainya, ya? Ahahaha..

"Eng-engga! Ngga usah...Yunnie tunggu situ aja. Joongie-hyung bisa sendiri kok..." tolak Jaejoong.

"Oh.. Oke hyung!" jawab Yunho kecil sambil kembali konsen ke mandi busa nya. Jaejoong pun menghela napas dan akhirnya dengan sekali sentak dia membuka dalamannya sendiri. Detik berikutnya, ia langsung lari dan menceburkan diri ke bathub.

'Splash!'

"Ya! Hyung! Hyung kenapa ci? Kok loncat gitu?" tanya Yunho kecil sebal. Jaejoong nyengir kemudian menjawab dengan jawaban alakadarnya, "Ingin saja..."

"Aneh! Hahaha..." balas Yunho kecil dan kembali serius ke mandi busanya. Jaejoong pun lama-kelamaan terbawa suasana dan ikut-ikutan main busa.

* * *

><p>"Haaa~ celecai mandi tinggal pake baju... Hyung mau pake baju Yunnie?" tawar Yunho kecil pada Jaejoong setelah keduanya selesai mandi. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan mengambil baju di lemari anak itu. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Jaejoong mengenakan pakaian itu, namun butuh waktu lama untuk Yunho kecil. Lihat saja, pakaiannya besar sekali—3 kali lipatnya mungkin?<p>

"Hey, Yun, sini..." panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho kecil yang sibuk memakai celana yang longgar. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang mengambil ikat pinggang dan gunting.

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa digunting?" protes Yunho kecil. Jaejoong tak menghiraukan dan memasangkan ikat pinggang itu di pinggang kecil Yunho dan membuat satu lubang baru saat ikat pinggang itu sudah pas dengan pinggang Yunho.

"Wooow~ Hyung hebat!" seru Yunho kecil kagum. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Tentu saja... Siapa dulu, Joongie-hyung!" ucapnya bangga. "Oh iya, malam ini hyung menginap ya? Dan besok, kita belanja baju yang cocok untukmu, supaya kamu enggak ribet. Bagaimana?" tawarnya kemudian. Yunho kecil mengangguk semangat.

"Nah, bagus. Sekarang ayo kita tidur saja... Sudah lelah 'kan? Ayoo..." ajak Jaejoong sambil menggendong Yunho kecil.

Dan malam itu keduanya tidur pulas dengan posisi Jaejoong memeluk tubuh kecil kekasihnya itu...

* * *

><p>Tak terasa sudah seminggu Yunho terjebak di umur itu. Tapi Jaejoong tampak <em>fine<em> saja dengan ini. Mengapa? Karena akhirnya ia bisa menjahili dan menggoda Yunnie nya yang selama ini selalu tidak adil, menurut Jaejoong. Seperti saat mau makan, Jaejoong menaruh kecoa mainan di dekat makanan Yunho kecil yang notabene takut serangga sampai bocah dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu menangis.

Namun tak jarang juga Jaejoong membuat Yunho kecil tertawa senang. Seperti saat Jaejoong mengajak anak itu jalan-jalan ke distrik belanja Myeongdong. Di sana mereka jalan-jalan layaknya hyung dan dongsaeng... Benar-benar menyenangkan...

Tapi kesenangan itu musnah begitu saja saat Jaejoong terbangun di Hari Minggu yang cerah. Dilihatnya makhluk yang tidur dipelukannya menjadi berubah ke ukuran semula lagi. Terlebih—dalam keadaan terlanjang. Jelas saja, malamnya makhluk yang bernama Jung Yunho itu pasalnya bertubuh kecil dan menggunakan pakaian anak kecil, pasti jika tiba-tiba jadi sebesar ini, pakaian kecil itu akan terobek.

Jaejoong terjatuh dari tempat tidur saking kagetnya. Untung selimut masih bertengger di atas tubuh Yunho—yang sekarang menjadi 3 kali lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

'_Huh! Menyebalkan! Baru sebentar aku merasakan senang, makhluk ini sudah kembali normal lagi..!_' batinnya sambil mem-poutkan bibir _cherry_-nya. Ia berdiri dan melirik sekitarnya, berusaha mencari benda yang tepat untuk dileparkan ke wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Ah!" seru Jaejoong saat melihat sebuah boneka teddy bear yang kemarin ini dibelinya bersama Yunho—yang masih terjebak di umur 4 tahun tentunya.

'PLUK'

"Bangun pemalas! Dan pakai pakaianmu! Aku mau mandi!" titah Jaejoong dengan suara agak keras sesudah Yunho sedikit tersadar dari bangunnya akibat lemparan _teddy bear_ tadi.

'BLAM!'

"Eh? Jae? Kenapa dia di sini? Dan kenapa ada teddy bear ini? Dan... kenapa aku terlanjang?" serunya kaget namun tak dihiraukan Jaejoong yang sudah masuk ke kamar mandi tadi. Benar-benar, ternyata Jaejoong belum beruntung kali ini. Lain kali, ia akan mencari kucing kecil yang kemarin ini ia selamatkan dan meminta agar Yunnie-nya dijadikan bocah 4 tahunan lagi...

**######Cute Little Boy: END######**

**Omake: **

Yunho tercengang melihat lemari pakaiannya. Bukankah ia sudah berumur 19 tahun sekarang? Mengapa ada baju balita di situ? Dan kenapa banyak boneka bertebaran di lantainya?

"Jae, kenapa banyak sekali barang-barang anak kecil di sini? Memangnya ada siapa di sini?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tanya saja dirimu sendiri. Sudahlah, barang-barang itu dibuang saja, toh sudah tidak dibutuhkan..." jawab namja cantik ketus. Sesaat Yunho mengernyit heran, namun detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum—tepatnya, menyeringai.

"Jangan berkata begitu Jae, ayo kita buat barang itu berguna..." ucapnya sambil memeluk Jaejoong yang sedang memilih baju dari belakang. Jaejoong merona.

Dan pagi itu pun dihabiskan keduanya dengan bergelut di kasur empuk Yunho...

**End of OMAKE**

* * *

><p>KEEP CALM,<p>

AND

REVIEW, PLEASE? ^^


End file.
